


Love's Hold

by charlottesghost



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Bondage, Breathplay, Creampie, F/M, Face-Sitting, Felching, Sub!Rhett, blindfold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 12:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4479458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottesghost/pseuds/charlottesghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhett x Reader smut!</p><p>Inspired heavily by formative years spent watching late-night cable docu-series'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love's Hold

You and Rhett were spending a quiet evening at home watching a fascinating t.v. documentary about "strange" sex related practices and disorders, using the commercial breaks that you usually would have fast-forwarded through to remark on some of the segments.

“Like sure - it sounds a little funny - but the idea of having an orgasmic birth actually seems pretty interesting.” you say, curled up next to him with your head on his shoulder while watching a blue liquid being poured onto a kotex pad.

“So you would be willing to try it if we have a baby?” he asks.

“Mmm, maybe? Probably for the first kid, since I really want the first time to be as nice and easy as possible.”

“Hm. It’s something that might be worth looking into then.” He says as if thinking out loud as the show comes back on. you snuggle next to him some more, feeling a little tingle of contentment at the talk and thinking about future plans.

The segment that comes on next takes place in a sex dungeon, with a red-haired woman talking about discovering her desire to be dominated and how she met her current master, a mysterious man hidden on camera by darkened light and a voice changing mic. As you listen to the woman speak of feeling like something was missing from her life while images of her and her master doing a scene in the dungeon are spliced in, you notice that Rhett feels tense all of a sudden. You look up to see him staring rather intensely at the screen and rubbing his hand against his shaky leg. When the segment ends, you notice he lets go a deep breath as if he had just been holding it and taps his leg a few times before nervously stroking his chin.

You pull away from him and sit back against the couch armrest, making him look over at you staring at him inquisitively.

“What’s the matter baby?” He asks, his eyebrows furrowing in sudden concern.

“That’s what I wanna know.” You reply. “You were so uneasy during the whole segment, leg shaking and funny breathing. Were you having some sort of a panic attack or something?” You implore, now reaching out and rubbing his knee gently in the hopes to calm and center him in case he was somehow spooked.

He looks down sheepishly and rubs the back of his neck. “Oh, umm well not really.” He says. “I was feeling...something else actually..” He looks over at you for a moment and then sits back, rubbing his hands against his thighs once again and takes a deep breath. “I - I kinda got turned on by the whole thing.” He shrugs his shoulders and chuckles lightly, his eyes fleeting between you and a spot on the floor.

“Oh. Oh, oh wow really!? You were _that_ turned on by the segment, huh?” You ask in amazement. You move back closer to him and prop your leg up on the couch to rest your head against it, the worriness now replaced by relief and curiosity.

His demeanor relaxes a bit at seeing your reaction. He licks his bottom lip quickly and chuckles softly again, turning towards you with his arms crossed. "Yeah, I just really liked those scenes they showed. That spaced out look she had when stripped up on the bondage rig, how content she looked after recieving her collar, it was - REALLY exciting!” His eyes widened and his eyebrows shot up in enthusiasm about the woman’s submission.

"I mean, can you imagine what that must feel like?" He then asked in a almost rhetorical tone. "Giving all your control to somebody else...hm." He shakes his head slightly, licking the corner of his bottom lip as he loses himself in thought. He then sits back facing the t.v. again, rubbing his hands on his thighs once more.

You stay in your previous position and just continue to stare at him for a while, examining him until a sudden thought and urge clicks in your head. Putting your leg down on the couch, you sit up and grab his head, turning him towards you and kiss him aggressively. His hands raise up off his lap in surprise allowing you to straddle him, he then places them at his sides and slightly melts into the fervent kisses being placed on his lips and cheeks. You run your fingers through his freshly washed hair and grip the back, pulling him just out of reach from your kisses but still close enough for the both of your hot and heavy breaths to intermingle.

"Do you trust me?" You blurt out suddenly, looking at him unblinkingly, hopefulness and desire shining in your eyes.

He stares blankly at you for a moment, mind possibly racing to catch up. He then looks down and takes a deep exhale before returning your gaze with a little boyish grin.

"Yes. Completely." He practically sighs out.

You give him a final firm kiss before jumping off his lap and pulling him up by his shirt collar. "Then let's go make some dreams come true!" you say excitedly, a giant grin lighting up your face. Still grabbing on to his collar, you guide him up the stairs, your body filling to the brim with giddiness and nervousness.

When you finally make it to the room, you let go of his collar and turn to him and stroke the side of his face with the back of your hand before grabbing hold of his jaw and making him focus on you completely.

"Take off all your clothes and then go lay on the bed." you lightly commanded. He nodded his head, his eyes beginning to glaze over with arousal and submission. As he went to work on his shirt buttons, you walk over to your bed and retrieve your sleeping mask hanging from the bedknob on your side. When he finished undressing you hand him the mask to put on. He crawls into the bed and lays down in the middle, naked and blindfolded; waiting willingly for your command and action.

"Stretch out your arms and legs for me darling." you say as you open your dresser, pulling out four neck scarves. He instantly did as he was ordered as his body thrummed with an intoxicating mix of excitement, arousal and anxiousness. You caress each limb before tying it up, making sure to confirm with him that you weren't cutting off his blood flow or rendering him legitimately immobile. You keep his mouth free, since you had both decided it was best and safest option. After completing your work, you climb on the bed and straddle him.

You sit back, rolling your hips slightly to tease his partially aroused dick resting right under your panty-covered pussy. You are rewarded with a soft, deep groan from his pursed lips. Yearning for more, you then ran your nails up and down his arms and torso, stopping every once in a while to gently tweak his small hardened nipples. It wasn't long before he began to gently writhe his hips, seeking to get closer to the warm temptation between your thighs. Once he started, you know it was time to get up, much to his discomfort, and undressed fully yourself.

After shedding your underwear you crawl back up into the bed, this time by the foot of the bed so that you are now sitting in between his spread legs. You teasingly stroke his hairy legs for a short while, inching closer to his semi-erect dick each time and finally grasp it gently with both hands. As you explore the velvety firmness of his hardness, you allow him to push himself further up into your grip a few times before slapping him on the hip and leaning down to suck the head of his dick into your mouth, twirling your tongue around it. You can't help but giggle at his soft little whine when you suck him deeper into your mouth and then release him, leaving him now hard and slick. You crawl up the rest of his body, nipping and licking random bits of skin in your path. Straddling him once more, you brace your hands on either side of his head and lean down to give him a deep and possessive kiss.

Sucking his plump bottom lip into your mouth, you bite and lick on it while grinding your hips down against him once more; your wet and warm pussy now fully in contact with his hard dick. You let up from abusing his mouth to kiss along the side of his whiskered mouth and jaw and reach down to pull him inside of you. You both moan loudly as you sit up to let him slide in all the way, you couldn't help but wiggle your hips in satisfaction at being so full of him. You brace your hands against his chest as you slowly pump your hips up and down, finding your rhythm. You then begin to roll your hips as you rub your hands up and down his torso, enjoying the feel of sparse hair and soft skin under your fingertips.

You then move your hands up to his neck and squeeze gently. You gasp as you suddenly feel his dick slightly twitch inside of you at the action.

"Tighter, please miss?" he asks timidly, his cheeks becoming rosy with either embarrassment or arousal or both. You squeezed his neck firmer this time, fascinated by his physical reaction all over. His dick twitched and even engorged inside of you, his face and chest redden as he begins to pump his hips up to meet your motions. As much as you were worried about not causing him any permanent damage from oxygen loss, you couldn't help how much it was turning you on to see his mouth and body lax and head tilted back even as he strained to breath. You keep up your rhythm of squeezing his neck and grinding down on his dick for what felt like a luxurious eternity, until you feel him begin to tense up underneath you.

His body shudders and he groans raspily as you feel the warm and heavy wetness of his orgasm fill you. Humming in pleasure at the feeling, you lean back and brace your hands on his thighs and ride his sensitive yet still hard dick as he completes himself inside of you, smiling as he sucks in a breath through his teeth when you squeeze around him to guarantee you got every last drop. You lay against his chest for a moment, enjoying the gentle sounds of his lungs being filled and emptied, then slowly rise off his lap, his soft dick slipping out of you. You then climb up his torso and carefully turn around, making sure to keep your muscles contracted, until your ass is hovering over his face.

You then lower yourself until your pussy comes in contact with his open mouth. You lean forward on your elbows and luxuriate in the feel of his beard rubbing up against your slick folds as he hungrily licks out your hole, wiggling and pushing up his head slightly as his tongue dips in and out of you. Satiated that he has cleaned you out thoroughly he then laps languidly at your folds before sucking them and your clit into his mouth, making you moan softly and grind down on him once more. It isn’t long before you feel an irresistible urgency to come thrum through you and sooner than you know it, your muscles begin to contract as quiet little waves of pleasure roll through you.

You wobbily lift off him, escaping his still insatiable tongue, and take time to calm your twitchy nerves. You finally reach up and untie his wrists, now slightly red and tender, and reach down to untie his legs before lying down beside him once more. He stretches out his limbs and then took off the mask, squinting his eyes to adjust to the lighting.

"Hi there." You huskily.

"Heh - hi." he says, clearing his throat; his deep voice temporarily softened. He rolls over to face you, his long body curved in towards you. You run your fingers through his hair and place your palm on his cheek.

"So was it good?" you ask, a lazy smile stuck on your face from already knowing the answer.

He licks his lips and smiles adoringly at you, turning his face into your hand and kissing your palm. "Mmm-hmm, the best. I think we should watch documentaries more often.”


End file.
